


My hero

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The large hands on her back felt as if they were on fire. They seared into her skin and left her uncomfortable. “Stop,” she mumbled against the press of his lips as she pulled away a mere inch before being pulled back against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hero

The large hands on her back felt as if they were on fire. They seared into her skin and left her uncomfortable. “Stop,” she mumbled against the press of his lips as she pulled away a mere inch before being pulled back against him.

"Where are you going?" he asked his eyes on her lips before crashing against them again once more being met with Lydia shoving off of him roughly.

"I said no!" She exclaimed more loudly this time. Her hand itched to reach up and slap him, but she knew he would just over power her and possibly break her wrist before she even got the chance.

He laughed harshly as he looked at her clearly amused, “Oh? What are you going to do if I don’t? No one is coming to save you, princess.” Once more he pulled her to him tightly his hands wasting no more time to rid her of her shirt. “So gorgeous.” His hot lips were cut off though with her own non-responding ones. Her stomach fell when she realized he was right. No one was coming to save her, and there was no possibility that she would be able to get away from him on her own.

The sound of the door crashing open had her moving quickly away from him looking to the intruder with wide innocent eyes. Of anyone she expected to see standing before her Isaac Lahey was not on the list, but she couldn’t have been more thankful to him in that moment if she tried. “You might want to think again about no one coming to save her.” His voice was lowered to a growl something she had never thought she’d hear from him but he didn’t give her much time to process it as he did his best to gently yank her away from the other man and stood in front of her. She had seen the look of joy on his face before but it wasn’t a good joy, it was as if every fiber of his being was buzzing to rip into someone, and that terrified her. “See what you didn’t take into consideration is the fact that she is pack. I don’t know if that means anything to you, but to us that means we will go down protecting her. She might not be able to rip your hands off when they touch her after she has very bluntly told you not to, but I don’t have a problem doing it for her. I’m sure Scott would agree, and I know a certain huntress that doesn’t take her friend being harmed very lightly. Now I suggest you hand over her shirt and leave and never look at her again or else I will rip your eye balls from your skull, am I understood?”

The alpha laughed as he stepped closer to Isaac, something Lydia knew wouldn’t be a good idea. He didn’t handle small spaces well and she needed to get him out before anything triggered him, “Oh? And what are you going to do? You’re nothing. You’re just a beta. Besides you can’t tell me she actually meant no. Everyone knows she’ll have sex with anything that moves.”

She could see his body literally beginning to shake and moved quickly to slide her hand into his squeezing tightly hoping it would calm him down except instead of calming him it made her feel stronger and forced her to turn to Aiden, “Just because I’ve had sex with other men before it doesn’t mean you get to think I’m some kind of property you can just take. Come on Isaac we have places to be.” Her voice was sharper than she liked but she didn’t give away that she was at all shaken to her core underneath her surface.

Luckily class was in session when the pair stumbled out of coach Finstock’s office followed by a seething alpha who shot them a glare that read that this was far from over. She kept her eyes away from him though and folded her arms across her chest suddenly realizing how exposed she was in her bra. Isaac quickly shucked his shirt off and handed it over to her. She glanced down at the deep grey fabric and back up at him confused but mostly trying to keep her gaze from looking over his abs and that deep v that disappeared into those tight jeans…she took a deep breath knowing he would have picked up on the sudden increase in her heart beat, “Come on Lydia. You can’t stand there in your bra. While I’m sure no one would complain you’ll get cold. I have a spare in the locker room.”

Not wanting to argue with him she took the shirt in her hands and quickly slid it on, “Go get it.” She said quickly mostly to give herself a minute to compose herself. Once she was alone in the hallway she allowed herself a moment to feel the emotions. While all she wanted to do was go home and scrub her skin because it felt as if she was coated in dirt and oils from his hands she knew that wasn’t an option. She had to be the girl made of ice that everyone thought she was. Cold and unfeeling. That didn’t mean she couldn’t give herself some time to be a girl who was nearly forced to have sex against her will though. To feel the grim from his hands, the way his tongue had trespassed into her mouth, the way his hands seemed to have burnt their pattern into her skin to forever be reminded that she hadn’t asked for it. He was going to go against her will and take what he wanted.

She hadn’t realized that she was crying until the press of delicate fingers were wiping away tears before she found herself wrapped in his arms pressed tightly against him, “It’s okay to cry,” he whispered quietly his lips moving against her hair, “it’s okay to feel like this. You didn’t do this. You didn’t ask for this, Lydia. And I swear to you we will find a way to make him realize what he did was wrong, but not today. Today I’m going to take you home and we’re going to sit on your couch while you deal with your emotions and we’ll do that everyday until you no longer need it, okay?”

A tiny piece of her wanted nothing more to do just that. Another piece was questioning the first piece’s wishing to do that with Isaac Lahey of all people, because up until this point he had only been the guy that wanted to kill her. Nothing more, nothing less. Although even she could admit that being bitten had done wonders for him, but that wasn’t the point. The largest part of her though knew his plan wasn’t a possibility. Because doing it meant explaining why, and that meant explaining that she actually had weaknesses and could be hurt. None of which she was to excited to admit. “To many people would question what’s going on and I don’t want to deal with that.”

"Who says they have to know? We can craft some lie, and no one has to know the truth. Whatever you want to say I’ll go along with." As he spoke his hand parted her hair in a way that soothed her. With each pass of his hand she melted farther into his arms and wanted nothing more to go along with his plan. The problem was that she wasn’t sure if she could or not. What of him? If they did go with this any girl he might have an interest in would think they were more than whatever they were. Were they even friends? She supposed they had to be that much after today. "I can see the wheels in your head spinning you know. All your thoughts racing, and all you want to do is run away from today and pretend it never happened. But it did, Lydia. And you can’t run away from that. You deserve to let yourself feel—,"

She had no idea what came over her but all of a sudden she found herself kissing Isaac. Blue eyed, broken soul, Isaac. Her hands cupped around his cheeks holding him to her, her lips moving against his. And for the first time in awhile everything came to a stand still and she could think. He had a point. She always put what everyone thought of her before herself. It was a fatal flaw she had yet to get over, but at the same time she also knew tomorrow would be hell when she did come back in but hadn’t she dealt with worse? It was a struggle but finally she decided he was right and broke the kiss with a small smile, “Do you want to grab some food to eat for lunch or go straight to my house?”

The look on his face told her that he hadn’t heard her. His mouth was slightly open and his pupils were blown wide by just one simple kiss. She wonder what other reactions he would have to other actions and suddenly she wanted to test each of them out for herself. Reaching up she pressed a kiss to his neck before running the tip of her nose along the bend from his shoulder to neck, “Now are you going to respond of just stand there?” She asked curiously pulling away just enough to meet his intense stare.

"Keep it up and I’ll be tossing you over my shoulder and carrying you to my bedroom," he warned her his voice lowering in a growl until he realized what he said. Quickly he stepped away from her looking as if someone stabbed him. His eyes filled with sadness as he looked down at her shaking his head, "I—I’m sorry. I can control myself I swear. I’m not Aiden."

"I know you’re not," She said laughing lightly as she closed the space between them again, "you’re a teenage male and I’m exploiting that. If you reacted any differently I might have been a little hurt. Don’t worry about reacting, because I know when I say no with you that you will stop. I won’t have to say it twice and you’ll back off."

His lips pulled up in a slow smile as he leaned down resting his forehead on his, “Okay then. Just tell me when I push you because I can’t help myself when I’m around you. It takes a lot of control to just breath without assaulting your mouth.”

"As long as you assault more than just my mouth," She said knowing her words were dirty as she pulled away and headed towards the main doors, offering him a glance over her shoulder before pushing the door open to make sure that he was indeed following her.

Of course her gaze was met with the young male jogging to catch up with her with his own devilish smirk and catching her hand once he was beside her again, “We’re going to get food before, right? I might need to keep my energy up for later.”

"You suddenly think just because I can’t keep my hands to myself you’re going to get lucky?" She asked curiously.

He laughed lightly his head tilting backwards as the action shook through his body, “Oh I meant I’m going to teach you how to play video games today as a nice distraction. I’m sure you need it.”

"Video games? You really think I have an interest in those?"

"Oh I know you do. I may have spotted some things of interest in your house once or twice now come on," With a gentle ease he tossed her over his shoulder and began walking past the entire parking lot.

"Excuse you! My car! It’s right there!" She exclaimed wondering where he was taking her.

"Oh I know but this way is much more interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wish to send me prompts my tumblr is beautifulintelligentandimmune


End file.
